Gundam GP-Rase-Two
The |Gandamu GP-Rasetsu}} is a Gunpla that appears in the Gundam Build Divers series. Based on the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis", it is built and piloted by Ogre. Technology & Combat Characteristics Ogre's custom-built new Gunpla, based on the Gundam GP02A. With its sturdy construction and powerful output, it has the strength of the divine ogre that serves as its motif.Official Site (English) Profile As it also incorporates a solar reactor, it can employ a special Trans-Am unique to this machine.Official Site (Japanese) Profile Armaments Special Equipment & Features ;*Ogre Trans-Am :A Trans-Am System unique to this Gunpla. Special Attacks ;*Unnamed Finish Move :A finish move used by Ogre during his battle against Riku's GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky. From a pool of lava, the GP-Rase-Two draws out a staff that emits flames from both ends that it uses for close combat. The move's power is on par with the Gundam 00 Sky's finish move, Hyper Sky Zamber. The move's name is not yet revealed. History History of the Gundam GP-Rase-Two can all be found on Ogre's page Picture Gallery Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 02.jpg|Vs. 00 Sky (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 03.jpg|Face close up (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 04.jpg|Firing beams (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 05.jpg|Firing beams (2) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 06.jpg|With sword (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 09.jpg|Normal face in Ogre Trans-Am (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 07.jpg|Transformed face in Ogre Trans-Am (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 08.jpg|Attacking with forearm's beam spike (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 10.jpg|Grabs 00 Sky (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 11.jpg|Unnamed Finish Move (1) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 13.jpg|Unnamed Finish Move (2) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 15.jpg|Unnamed Finish Move (3) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 16.jpg|Above 00 Sky (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 17.JPG|Damaged (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 18.jpg|Attacking 00 Sky (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 19.jpg|Firing beams (3) (Ep 21) Gundam GP - Rasetsu (Ep 21) 20.jpg|Before a sitting 00 Sky (Ep 21) Gundam GP-Rase-Two (Ep 24) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 24) Gundam GP-Rase-Two (Ep 24) 03.jpg|Vs. AGEII Magnum SV ver. (Ep 24) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 24) 06.JPG|Saved by 00 Sky (Ep 24) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 24) 07.jpg|Teaming with 00 Sky (Ep 24) Gundam GP-Rase-Two (Ep 24) 04.jpg|Damaged (Ep 24) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 24) 11.jpg|Attacking with 00 Sky (Ep 24) Rase two yanase.jpg Gunpla Notes & Trivia *The design of the Gundam GP-Rase-Two's mace-type weapon might be inspired by the weapon wielded by the Gun Ikki. *When the Gundam GP-Rase-Two was temporarily downed during the battle against the AGE-IIMG-SV Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver., its binder-mounted wired claw was still flailing around in the air. This may be a homage to the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex which did the same with its wired Tail Blade when it was heavily damaged during its final battle. References External links